Live and Learn
by Samantha-1434
Summary: We're strangers but I'm sure we should be married." It was more than just a mere statement, but more of a desperate request. He must have felt it too, was all that ran through her head as she bobbed it in a tell tale sign of a yes.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

_**Memories**_

**Hummmm....**

Humming of the idle engine floated to her ears as she stared out the rain-splattered windshield, it just kept coming down like there would be no tomorrow. Every now and again, the wipers would come alive and wipe away the skies tears allowing a view of the quickly mudding gravel road.

_"When are you going to stop running away?" Amber orbs bore into her as if he could see her soul through the windows of her grey one's._

"I'm not running." She tore her gaze away to look at her feet. A claw was quickly pressed underneath her chin pushing up so she would meet his gaze once again.

"Then kiss me."

A lump formed inside of her throat as she looked into someone's eyes that were not there. _Thump._ She rested her head against the window and squeezed her eyelids shut, trying not to allow the tears to flow. A prickling sensation made her heart stop before she raised her hand to a spot at the base of her neck.

_The lights flickered in the small apartment before they went out leaving the inhabitants in pitch-black darkness._

"I'm scared, I hate the dark." She screamed a little when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back so that she was flush against the person's chest.

"Don't be, I'll never let anything harm you." Her heart quit beating as fast as she relaxed into his strong embrace.

"Now what am I supposed to do when the power goes out? Cuddle up to a pillow?" A sob caught in her throat as another flash came forward.

_"Shh, it's alright, it'll only hurt for half a second."_

Claws lightly skimmed her skin as his hand pushed the hair close to her neck away and a mouth and tongue met her neck. Sucking in a quick breathe of air and holding it, she clenched her eyes shut preparing for pain.

"I love you," Floated to her ears a split second before two fangs pierced her skin. She yelped but relaxed when his hands covered hers.

"I love you too."

Wiping the tears away from her face when she noticed that it had stopped raining and reached into the passenger seat for the flowers she had brought with her. Turning the car off she opened the door and slid out of the security of her car.

Looking around and seeing no one else around she began her journey into the grass, watching to make sure she did not walk on anyone's resting place. It only took a few minutes to reach her destination. Kneeling down she placed the flowers in front of his tombstone.

_Inuyasha  
Beloved mate and friend_

_  
_It felt like a knife had gone through her chest when she had gotten the call three weeks ago. Just thinking about it made it feel like her heart was breaking all over again, and a horrified sob slipped from her lips. She covered her face with her hand as she cried.

_Kagome...._

As the wind picked up slightly she thought she may have heard her name in his voice, and placed her right hand on her left shoulder as she felt his claws. 


	2. Love At First Sight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Authors Note: I do not own _Rebecca_; the Meg and Dia band performs it.

**Love At First Sight**

_**Stood by my missus in the lobby.  
Asked to carry bags of Madame.  
Elevators rush to the sea.  
Rummaged through my coat for the key.**_

The _pitter-patter_ on the roof from the downpour of rain almost did not register in her ears as the front door opened and in stepped her brother with a man she had never met before.

_**After tea lounged on the sofa.  
My lady spoke of everyone she knew there.  
She paused.  
Grabbed my wrist.**_

They were consumed in conversation blatantly oblivious to her presence so she turned her head away and continued with her book on the sofa. At least until she was interrupted, "Sister? Mother sent word I should introduce our guest to you before we retire to the study."

_**Said, "Now, darling there he is."  
I looked up.  
My surroundings stirred and smeared.  
His eyes calm and distant.  
His mouth so severe.**_

The air caught in her throat as her grey irises locked with his amber pools, and her heart clenched. So handsome, with his long silver hair, nothing like she had ever seen before and those adorable ears that adorned the top of his head, in the shape of triangles.

_**Though half his age I was.  
I've never been in love.  
Before then.**_

Though she was only fifteen she knew that what made her heart skip was something that her mother had told her about in fairly tales, when she was a young girl lying down for bed. She held out her hand so that he may take it as a proper gentleman would.

_**Max, you're so distraught.  
Perhaps, I'll help you out.  
Your wife was so much more than me.  
But I can be her now.  
I can be her now.**_

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

_**Rush down the stairs to that man.  
Mr. Summer, he nodded his head.  
With laughter in his eyes.  
A smirk followed close behind.**_

"_**We're strangers but I'm sure we should be married.**_" It was more than just a mere statement, but more of a desperate request. He must have felt it too, was all that ran through her head as she bobbed it in a tell tale sign of a yes.

_**I spoke to my master.  
She nodded her head.  
Though I was young and scared.  
With Max standing there.  
We took our first step.**_


	3. New Phases

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Note: I appreciate the reviews, thank you.

**New Phases**

_Does he see me?_

She peeked around the corner to see if he still sat on the sofa, when she saw that he was looking in her direction she 'eeped' and disappeared on the other side. Straightining her back and smoothing her _furisode_ kimono, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and with as much dignity that she could muster, stepped out of her hiding space and joined him in the foyer.

"Rin..." His voice sent shivers down her spine. And those piercing amber orbs..."Was there something you needed?"

"Have you ever had somebody special?" One of his eyebrows shot high up top of his forehead. Within a few seconds she was sitting next to him trying not to tear up from embarrasment. "How do you tell somebody how you feel?"

There was a long pause before either of them moved, but before she could even stand and run away to hide he grabbed her elbow. She almost couldn't breathe from his action. "Ses.." She was cut off when his lips met hers.

"Actions, Rin, speak louder than words."


	4. Returning A Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

**Returning A Favor**

She just wanted to cry....

_I can't..._

Only wanted it to end...

_Don't want to go yet though..._

Pressed the start button on the washing machine.

_It's so real now...and it hurts..._

A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered,

_So thick on the pillow..._

Remembered the hair that should have been attached to her head, though it lay as thick as it had on her head, now on her pillow.

_It hurts so much..._

She coughed into her hand...

_Blood..._

In her hand, crimson liquid and she broke, allowing herself to be swaddled in his arms. His breathe tickled her ear as he spoke in a hushed whisper, a secret just between the two of them.

_"I'll stay by your side, no matter what, just like you did for me."_


End file.
